2018-19 Mediterranean Sea hurricane season (Doug-Live)
The 2018-19 Mediterranean sea hurricane season was a event that began on September 1 and ended on May 31, these dates determine cyclonic like activity in the Mediterranean sea and Black Sea, however storms can form at anytime of the year, Seasonal Forecasts Outlook ZCZC MIATWOAT ALL TTAA00 KNHC DDHHMM Tropical Weather Outlook Douglas Hurricane Center Sugar Hill GA 1000 AM EDT THU Jan 24 2019 DHC is issuing advisories on Tropical Depression Eight-M Forecaster Genova Advisories Hurricane Kamille advisory discussion #23 Kamille has weakend swiftly in heavier windshear, the storm will likley dissipate in 24 to 48 hours from now as it does so it will curve east and will likely dump rain over France. FORECAST POSITIONS AND MAX WINDS INIT 35 MPH 12H 30 MPH 24H 25 MPH 36H 20 MPH 48H 15 MPH Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2018 till:31/05/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:27/09/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:TS text:Acacia (TS) from:10/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:C5 text:Benjamin (C5) from:20/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:TS text:Paddy (TS) from:07/11/2018 till:13/11/2018 color:TS text:Candice (TS) from:03/12/2018 till:14/12/2018 color:C2 text:Reese (C2) from:18/12/2018 till:21/12/2018 color:TS text:Damien (TS) from:20/12/2018 till:17/01/2019 color:C5 text:Ericka (C5) from:24/01/2019 till:28/01/2019 color:TD text:Six-M (TD) from:07/02/2019 till:13/02/2019 color:C1 text:Fabumi (C1) from:14/02/2019 till:19/02/2019 color:TS text:Genevieve (TS) from:15/02/2019 till:04/03/2019 color:C4 text:Haines (C4) barset:break from:27/02/2019 till:13/03/2019 color:TS text:Isa (TS) from:29/03/2019 till:02/04/2019 color:TS text:Jamal (TS) from:04/04/2019 till:28/04/2019 color:C3 text:Kamille (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/02/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Acacia A low pressure area formed near Libya and slowly moved towards Greece, the low gradually organized until September 28 where the low was upgraded to a depression, the storm was named Acacia later that day as it became a tropical storm, after meandering around the Adriatic Sea, Acacia finally made landfall on Italy early on the 30th of September, Acacia would later weaken into a depression that same day, Acacia dissipated the following day, during its life span Acacia killed 15 and minimal damage was reported. Hurricane Benjamin A tropical wave formed over the red sea and slowly developed into a tropical cyclone after traversing Egypt and was named Benjamin as it became a tropical storm on the 10th, Benjamin became the first hurricane of the season the following day also becoming the earliest hurricane since 2014, Benjamin would become a major on the 13th becoming the earliest major since 2010, after days of organizing Benjamin became the earlist category five on record, Benjamin weakend the following day, Benjamin would weaken to below major hurricane status on October 20, the storm would restrengthen to a category four before making landfall on October 23, after meandering the open Mediterranean Benjamin weakend below major hurricane status before moving towards Malta, Benjamin would dissipate the same day in high shear. Tropical Storm Paddy A frontal system related to what used to be Hurricane Leslie formed near Greece as it was ehanced by Benjamin, the low would go undetected until finally being notcied on the 20th and was named Paddy in the Black Sea, Paddy would move around the Black Sea becoming tropical however failed to reach hurricane status, Paddy would dissipate on 24. Tropical Storm Candice A area of low pressure formed near Tunisia and slowly organized as it moved north of Algeria, becoming the third depression on the 7th of November the depression was named Candice the following day as it was upgraded to a tropical storm after days as a disorganized tropical storm Candice weakend to a tropical depression, Candice dissipated the following day. Hurricane Reese ''Main Article:Hurricane Reese (2018)''A area of low pressure formed near Turkey and slowly organized over warm waters it was eventually upgraded to tropical storm Reese, Reese would struggle due to vertical wind shear, the storm would rapidly intensify into a hurricane by December 6, Reese interacted with a high pressure area and curved towards Crimea becoming a category two by the 10. Tropical Storm Damien A area of low pressure emerged off fo Spain and started to rapidly intensify becoming a tropical storm by the 18th of December, Damien strengthen slightly however interaction with a high pressure ridge kept Damien west due to unfavorable conditions Damien started to weaken dissipating on the 21 . Hurricane Ericka ''Main Article:Hurricane Ericka ''A area of low pressure formed off Turkey, due to a ridge of high pressure kept it east as it progressed it quickly became a tropical storm on the 20 and was named Ericka, Erick started to rapidly intensify becoming a hurricane, quickly rasing up the hurricane scale as it approched Greece, becoming a category five, Ericka would continue intesnifing as high pressure blocked it from heading towards Italy, Ericka would peak as a very intense categhory five hurricane, after peak Ericka started to weaken, as it approched Greece the storm would make landfall in Greece and start to quickly weaken dissipating on January 17. Tropical Depression Six-M a area of disturbed weather formed over Sardinia and rapidly developed into a tropical depression after a few days the depression would slowly drift southward into higher windshear which disrupted organization, Seven-M dissipated on January 28 without ever becoming a tropical storm. Hurricane Fabumi A area of low pressure formed and slowlied developed in the same area where Six-M formed. Tropical Storm Genevieve Hurricane Haines Tropical Storm Isa Tropical Storm Jamal Hurricane Kamille =Names= This is the list of names used to name Mediterranean Sea cyclones while Black Sea cyclones have their own naming list any unused names are marked in , any retired names if any will be announced at the 18th annual Mediterranean Conference, any unretired names will be used in 2024-25. List for 2018-19 Mediterranean Sea *Acacia *Benjamin *Candice *Damien *Fabumi *Genevieve *Haines *Isa *Jamal *Kamille * * * * * * * * * * Black Sea first four names are shown *Paddy *Reese * * Season Effects Category:Medicane Seasons Category:Live Seasons Category:GloriouslyBlonde